Boba Fett
Boba Fett, also known as Bobo or Booboo was like any other schmuck bounty hunter, except for the fact that he was total bad ass. He also was the only bounty hunter that actually managed to score some cash from bounties, unlike those losers Dengar and IG-88. He also had a jetpack and really cool body armor, not to mention a helmet that was better looking than those weird ones. Besides all of this, he was Mandalorian. Because of this, he had an uncanny ability to make Fandalorians drool over him and bow down to his feet. He just ended up shooting them with his wrist rockets. He was the son of the now headless Jango Fett, and the half-brother of Hang-o Fett, who, well, guess. And his dad lost his head, so Boba had a legacy of Bounty Hunters who died to follow. Not the hardest thing to step out of the Shadow of, even if he was a clone of his own father. I guess he isn't like other bounty hunters at all. Biography Jango Fett wanted a son, so he called up some Kaminions to get himself one. Early Life During the Clone Wars Boba was a girl. This was not his fault, but a error in the Kaminoan cloning. After all Boba was a clone of his "father" Jango Fett who was too afraid to have sex with anyone so he had the Kaminoans make an entire clone army just to have a son. Jango died by getting owned by Mace Windu during the Battle of Geonosis. Boba was alone for the first time in his life. So he did what he knew best, hijacking a ship from a Trade Federation hanger. He then went to Coruscant and was kidnapped by a female rapist. After getting raped many times he was delivered to Count Dooku. This event made him a man. He very scarred man. But a man. Escape from Dooku Dooku kept Fett a prisoner on Raxus Prime. This was the first time in Fett's life that he realized that both Sith and Jedi were major dumbasses. A Republic attack on Raxus Prime allowed him to escape, but we all know he could have escaped anytime he wanted, because he's badass, did I mention that? His older brothers found him and took him to a orphanage on Bespin. The female rapist stalked him to steal from his bank account, but failed and probally died afterwards. Boba got back Slave 1 and went about, sometimes with fellow bounty hunter Bossk, during the entire Of The clone wars. He was arrested many times, but always got out again, often with the help of other bounty hunters who liked Boba because he was the "son" of Jango. Around this time, he met his failed half-brother Hang-o Fett. Boba and Hang-o had to team up to get off a republic cruiser that was falling into the orbit of mustafar. Boba stopped Hang-o constantly trying to hang himeslf, until Boba got the data his client wanted from the crusier with the help of Hang-o's codes, before leaving, forgetting he left Hang-o on the ship. It crashed into the lava, and Hang-o finally hung himself good as he melted in the lava. Working with Jabba Boba escaped and decided to go to Jabba's Palace to hopefully get some Twi'leks and some bounties. Unfortunately he couldn't go there right away, because he was attacked by Durge. Durge was sent to find Boba by Count Dooku. Boba escaped(he was really good at that) and managed to get to Jabba's palace. He was given some sexy armor there and sent on his first job: to torture and/or kill Wat Tambor who owed Jabba a half a credit from fifty years ago. Boba attempted to assassinate Tambor, but was forced to escape when Grievous arrived and almost killed Boba. Boba would get his revenge later in the war. He tried to chase the Separatist leaders but was attacked by a second rapist. Anakin Crynoob helped Boba escape(again). They landed on a moon and Crynoob helped Boba fix his ship, and then tried to arrest him on the charges that he was to cool. Boba then owned Anakin in hand to hand combat, in which Boba used his fists and Anakin used his lightsaber. Boba only let Anakin live because he predicted that Anakin would go emo and become a Sith and hire him. Age of the Empire After the fall of the Republic, Boba got near free reign to collect bountys Fromm all manner of criminals, and his new best clients: The Galactic Empire. His first assignment was to get a battery pack for Tarkin, who needed it to charge his Nokia which he used to remotely control his in-construction Death Star I. Boba went to Coruscant, and to a shop now owned by Dexter Jettster, which sold battery packs. Being a bounty hunter, Boba just stole the pack, gave it to Tarkin, and got his reward. Dexster never forgave Boba, and sent Bobby Bob, his cousin, to collect his own bounty on Boba Fett. Bobby Bob chased Boba into the Alderaan system, just as the Death Star blew up, the debris knocking Bobby Bobs ship out of control. Boba went back to Tatooine to work for Jabba Desilijic Tiure full time, ingnoring Bobby's ship crashing onto the planet too. Boba senot out two of Jabba's henchmen, who pulled the wounded Bobby Bob back, where Boba shot him dead. Boba later awnsered the call of Darth Vader to track down the Millennium Falcon. Boba was sure it would be him who gave in old Han Solo. He got rid of some compition, having Bossk step out, tying Dengar to a post, and blowing up IG-88. The other two, Zuckuss and 4-LOM, kind of just vanished, as Zuckass decided that Han was not worth the time he was spending, when he could be finding that penny in his couch that he lost the previous week. Boba got Han, finally shut him up in Carbonite, then left, going back to Jabba. Category:Assholes Category:Bounty hunters Category:Clones Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Males Category:Mandalorians Category:Old Fettesians Category:Awesome people Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Dead people